IG-88's Adventures Of X-Men (2000)
IG-88's Adventures Of X-Men (2000) is the seventeenth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the first installment of the IG-88 / X-Men film series to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT In 1944 German-occupied Poland, a 13-year-old Erik Lehnsherr is separated from his parents upon entry to a concentration camp. In attempting to reach them, he causes a set of gates to bend towards him, as though attracted by a magnetic force. Decades later, in the not too distant future, Senator Robert Kelly attempts to pass a "Mutant Registration Act" in Congress which would force mutants to publicly reveal their identities and abilities. Present are Lehnsherr, now known as Magneto, and the telepathic Professor Charles Xavier, who privately discuss their differing viewpoints on the relationship between humans and mutants. In Meridian, Mississippi, 17-year-old Marie accidentally puts her boyfriend into a coma upon kissing him which was caused by her unknown superhuman ability to absorb the life force and mutant abilities of anyone she touches. In fear that she is harmful, Marie, now going by the name of Rogue, runs away to Laughlin City, Alberta. While at a bar, she meets Logan, an amateur fighter known as "Wolverine", who also possesses superhuman healing abilities, heightened senses, and metal claws that extend outwards from between his knuckles, and also meets The 88 Squad, whom Wolverine met before meeting Marie after a Wrestling match with an unknown opponent. While on the road together, they are attacked by Sabretooth, a fellow mutant and an associate of Magneto, and The TGWTG Squad. Cyclops and Storm arrive and save Wolverine, Rogue, and The 88 Squad, and bring them to the X-Mansion in Westchester County, New York. They are introduced to Xavier, who leads a group of mutants called the X-Men, who are trying to seek peace with the human race, educate young mutants in the responsible use of their powers, and stop Magneto and The Horde Of Darkness from escalating the war with humanity. Senator Kelly is abducted by Magneto's allies Toad, the shapeshifter Mystique, and The Horde Of Darkness and brought to their lair. Magneto and Bowser use Kelly as test subject of a machine that artificially induces mutation. Kelly uses his new mutant abilities to escape imprisonment. After an accident causes Rogue to use her powers on Wolverine, she is convinced by Mystique (disguised as classmate Bobby Drake) that Xavier is angry with her and that she should leave the school. Xavier uses his mutant-locating machine Cerebro to find Rogue at a train station. Mystique and The TGWTG Squad infiltrate Cerebro and sabotage the machine. At the train station, Wolverine and The 88 Squad convince Rogue to stay with Xavier, but a fight ensues when Magneto, Toad, Sabretooth, and The Horde Of Darkness arrive and kidnap Rogue. A huge fight ensues between The 88 Squad and The Horde Of Darkness, which goes to the subway and The Horde Of Darkness escape after causing several subway trains to crash, but The 88 Squad survive. Kelly arrives at Xavier's school, shortly before dying due to the instability of his artificial mutation. The X-Men and The 88 Squad learn that Magneto was severely weakened in the test of the machine on Kelly, and realize that he and Bowser intend to use Rogue's power-transferring ability so that she can power the machine in his place, putting her life at risk. Xavier attempts to use Cerebro to locate Rogue, but Mystique's sabotage causes him to fall into a coma. Fellow telepath Jean Grey fixes and uses Cerebro, learning that Magneto and The Horde Of Darkness plan to place his mutation-inducing machine on Liberty Island and use it to mutate the world leaders meeting for a summit on nearby Ellis Island. The X-Men and The 88 Squad scale the Statue of Liberty, defeating Toad, incapacitating Mystique, and defeating The TGWTG Squad, before Magneto, Sabretooth, The Nostalgia Critic, AVGN, and Bowser incapacitate the group and continue with their plans. Magneto transfers his powers to Rogue, forcing her to use them to start the machine. Wolverine and The 88 Squad escape and defeat Sabretooth, The Nostalgia Critic, and AVGN, but Critic and Nerd escape to the top of the Statue Of Liberty. Storm uses her weather-controlling powers and Jean her telekinesis to lift Wolverine to the top of Magneto's machine. Wolverine saves Rogue when Cyclops knocks out Magneto and IG-80 throws a thermal imploder (much to the other heroes' dismay who tell him not to do it) at Magneto, which destroys the machine, but also creates a huge shockwave that sends the world leaders and several civilians and cars flying and knocking / wiping out almost all of New York City. Luckily, everyone survives as Star vaccums the implosion shockwave into her wand, which also restores the city's power that was wiped out in the shockwave. The Horde Of Darkness, who also survived the explosion, escape, leaving Magneto behind. Wolverine touches the dying Rogue's face, and his regenerative abilities are transferred to her, causing her to recover. Professor Xavier recovers from his coma. The group learns that Mystique is still alive, and impersonating Senator Kelly. Xavier tells Wolverine and The 88 Squad that near where he was found in Canada is an abandoned military base that might contain information about his past. The 88 Squad stay at Xavier's Mansion after their alternate-dimension time warper broke due to the shockwave the Thermal Imploder gave out. Xavier visits Magneto in a prison cell constructed entirely of plastic, and the two play chess (Xavier seems to have the upper hand). Magneto warns that he and The Horde Of Darkness will continue his fight, to which Xavier promises that he, the X-Men, and The 88 Squad will always be there to stop him. As Xavier is being taken away from the prison by a guard, Magneto pushes his king chess piece over. In a post-credit scene, The Horde Of Darkness, at the request of AVGN, call an old friend of his, William Stryker, to take down The 88 Squad and the Mutants once and for all. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA